Bad Girl
by justatwifan
Summary: When Bella and Alice were to late to save Edward the Cullen's watch Bella every moment of the day. She needed to leave so she did. She didn't mean to be gone that but she can't go back to being the pathetic little girl they need to watch every minute, even after she is changed. But what happens when fate pulls them together? Can she really tell them who she is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Guilt - Bella's POV**

He's gone. He's gone. He's gone. He's dead. He's left me forever. He did it out of guilt because he thought I was dead. He's gone. He's never coming back.

I wish I could sleep but the tears kept pouring down my face, the sobs that racked my body refused to stop and the same words kept circling round and round in my head. I'm pretty sure I was the reason most of the other passengers found it hard to fall asleep but I didn't really care. I had all ready ruined Alice's new top with my salty tears and was curled in the foetal position on her lap in a plane making the flight back to Forks. We were the only ones awake now.

Alice's POV

Bella's sobs echoed through the cabin of the plane. She had been crying for 5 hours straight and hadn't eaten anything for that time.

You could see she was strong when you got to know her and you could just tell she was the type of person to get up and dusted herself off after a fall so to see her curled up and crying was heartbreaking. I rocked her back and forth and whispered about how everything was going to workout eventually. It's 6:00 am so we have 1 1/2 hours until we land.

Bella moved on my lap a bit and took a deep shaky breath.

"What is it Bella?", I asked. She started to move from my lap and I let her shuffle over into her seat. A few minutes later she said,

"Thank you Alice."

"What for?", I asked thoroughly confused by her apology.

"For being there for me. Your my best friend Alice, I don't know what I would do without you and I don't tell you enough.", her words nearly had me sobbing.

"Thank you so much Bella I don't know what I would do without you. You make things so much more interesting and fun."

"Thank you Alice.", she snuggled down further into her seat and pulled her blanket over herself. Soon the soft snoring of the other passengers was joined by her own.

Yip she was definitely the type to dust herself off after a fall.

Bella's POV

'He's not coming back but he never was. He wasn't mine so I'm going to take a deep breath and calm down.' I instructed myself. My breaths were shaky but it was helping me calm down. 'Now your going to stop crying.' It took awhile but the tears started to lessen as I began to except what had happened. 'Now move into your own seat.' I began to move out of my ball on Alice's lap.

"What is it Bella?",She asked. She realeased me from her stone grasp and I slid over into my seat.

What would I do whiteout Alice. If she hadn't been there to hold me, pick me up, shove me on the plane and push me to do what I wanted to do I don't know where I would be right now.

"Thank you Alice."

"What for?", she asked. The look on her face was priceless. It wasn't often that Alice didn't know why someone did something.

"For being there for me. Your my best friend Alice, I don't know what I would do without you and I don't tell you enough.",she looked like she was going to start crying. I hoped she wouldn't because I would cry if she crying and it took me 15 minutes to calm down.

"Thank you so much Bella I don't know what I would do without you. You make things so much more interesting and fun.",I think that's the nicest thing someone every said to me.

"Thank you Alice.",was all I replied before I snuggled down further into my seat and pulled my blanket over myself. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was how this wasn't the end of the world and I was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Watched - Bella's POV**

"It's been a few weeks since Edwards death and I get it their worried about me. They insisted I move in with them - I have absolutely no idea how they convinced Charlie - and I really appreciate it but I'm being constantly what Edward would call 'babysat'.

And yeah, I have nightmares occasionally so Rosalie, Alice and Esme take turns at lying next to me when I sleep. Seriously they couldn't just wake me up when I have them. Ya know the only reason I didn't take you up on your offer was because of supernatural hearing, ay?", I asked and he nodded.

I have to escape sometimes so I come to La Push and hang out with Jake and the pack. The Cullens gave me a curfew, I think I was 10 minutes late leaving La Push and was met at the territory line by Carlisle, Esme and Alice with their hands on their hips. They wouldn't let me visit La Push for 3 days! It was getting a bit out of hand now and Jake was constantly calling and saying he was happy to help make a jail break. The idea was more tempting than it should have been.

"Sorry Jake. I'm just frustrated.", I apologised.

"It fine Bell, I understand. That what it's like when you phase.",We were walking back up the beach towards Jacobs house because I had 20 minutes left before I had to be at the Cullens place. Suddenly I had an idea.

"Jake?", I said his name with I sly smile on my face. He looked down at me.

"That look means one thing, what evil, mischievous plan have you concocted in that head of yours?", he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Don't look at me like that." I complained and mock punched him in the arm.

"I need to get out of here Jake. Tomorrow after I get here I'm gonna leave early, hit the road and do what ever I want.", I looked at him hopefully. He sighed.

"Bella, do you think this is going to hep you?", I was slightly shocked by his question. I thought his reply would be something along the lines of 'Are you crazy? Thy would hunt you to the ends of the earth!'

"I think it will Jake. I can't do anything on my own anymore and I need independence, it's my way of coping an I'll come to visit you of course."

"Well you're gonna need clothes, money and a sleeping bag until you can find a job and a place to stay. It's gonna be hard to explain why your taking a sleeping bag to La Push so you can take one of ours." Jake was starting to top Alice on the friends list. I missed old Alice who was enthusiastic and fun but now I don't know where she went, now there's just dull, boring Alice who sits and does nothing. Jake had definitely taken her place on the fun people list.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I screamed and jumped up and down.

"It no problem Bell bit I want you to do one thing ok?", I nodded.

"Go through your phone contacts and write ours down. When your on the road run it over or something, I don't care how just destroy your phone. Then buy a new one and put all our contacts in it and call us ok?", he asked. I knew why he told me this you can track people's phones.

"Got it", we had reached Jake's house now and I ran off towards my truck waving over my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Plan in action - Bella's POV **

I honked my horn and waved goodbye to Jake, Embry, Quil, Seth, Leah and Sam. As I came close to the territory line I saw four wolf heads poking out of the brush. I tooted at the them. It was Paul, Jared, Brady, Collin.

'Look out world, here I come' I drove quickly through slick roads hoping to get a head start on the Cullens. I plan to drive for as long as I could before pulling over and pulling out my sleeping bag. I had everything on the passenger side floor, a sleeping bag, my duffel bag full of clothes, Food, Water and a sock full of money I kept under my mattress for emergencies. I looked down slightly depressed by knowing this was all I owned.

-o0o-

I looked at the clock on the dashboard. The glowing number said 2:37. My eyes are sore and I'm tired but every moment I spend sleeping they spend searching. I decided it was time to pull over, I had been driving since lunch.

As lay in my sleeping bag and stared at the roof of my truck I thought about my next move. I knew what I was looking for but where was the place I was looking for? I started with the American States, I was willing to go overseas but I'd prefer to stay in America. I pulled out my newly acquired phone and clicked the google icon.

After a few minutes of searching I found what I was looking for. Wyoming. It was beautiful, with farm land, ranches, Yellow Stone and Grand Teton National Park, and its not too populated. It's just what I'm looking for.

I fell asleep thinking about my future.


End file.
